


¿Porqué no disfrutamos del festival?

by NaySG3



Series: SenGen Week 2020 - By Nay [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Festivals, Fireworks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romantic Fluff, Sengenweek, Summer Festival
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaySG3/pseuds/NaySG3
Summary: Senku y Gen eran amigos de la infancia, siendo muy unidos durante toda su vida, hasta ahora en preparatoria. Ahora Senku teme que pronto pueda perder no solo a su mejor amigo, sino también a su primer amor.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Series: SenGen Week 2020 - By Nay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081808
Kudos: 11





	¿Porqué no disfrutamos del festival?

"¡Mira Senku-chan! Una invitación para el festival~"

Senku y Gen eran amigos de la infancia, toda su vida estudiaron en las mismas escuelas y grupos, solo que en la preparatoria fue diferente ya que iban en salones distintos. Aún así, siempre se juntaban en la hora del almuerzo junto con Taiju y Yuziriha, quienes aun no llegaban aún a la azotea.

"¿Uh? ¿Y de quien es? ¿Alguna de las tantas admiradoras secretas?"

"Es de Riko-chan, de mi clase, lo dejó esta mañana en mi casillero~ Tenía muchas ganas de ir al festival y esta es la oportunidad perfecta"

"¿Con...ella?" No pudo evitar sentir un poco de molestia '¿Porqué me afecta? No es como si Gen fuera de mi propiedad o algo así'

"No exactamente, pero es una buena oportunidad de conocerla mejor, ¿acaso será este mi primer amor de verano?~"

"¿Aún no se conocen y ya planeas una vida con ella?"

"Jajaja solo bromeo Senku-chan" Se acerca lo suficiente, mirando a Senku con cierta picardía "¿Será que estás celoso? No te preocupes mi querido Senku-chan, siempre tendré tiempo para ti"

"Lo que sea, no me importa que hagas o no con tu vida" 

"Que cruel~ " Finge dramáticamente su decepción "Tienes que alegrarte por tu mejor amigo" 

Senku solo suspira, se siente inquieto pero trata de ignorarlo.

"Y...¿A que hora se citaron?"

"La veré en la entrada del templo a las 8:00 p.m. ¿Será que tenga que llevar una yukata?"

"Te verías magnifico Gen-kun" Yuzuriha exclamó mientras se acercaba junto con Taiju

"¿Irás al festival? Nosotros dos también iremos, tal vez nos topemos por allá" Mencionó Taiju emocionado "Habría sido genial ir todos, pero Senku no quiso acompañarnos"

"Es una perdida de tiempo y tengo aún muchos experimentos que hacer en casa"

"Eres un aburrido Senku-chan~ Prefieres encerrarte con tus experimentos antes que pasar el rato con tus amigos"

"Mira quien lo dice, tu irás con alguien que ni siquiera conoces bien" Senku se escuchaba algo irritado y ¿dolido? Esto no paso desapercibido por Gen, pero decidió no preguntar.

"¿Gen-kun tiene una cita? ¿Con quién?"

"Iré con Riko Sasaki, de mi clase~ Será muy emocionante...Ah, si me disculpan, me adelantaré. Nos vemos después chicos" Gen se levanta del suelo y corre hacia las escaleras.

Taiju y Yuzuriha se vieron sorprendidos más no felices, mirando hacia Senku esperando algún tipo de comentario.

"¿Qué? ¿Porqué me ven así?" 

"¡Ah! Es solo que..." Taiju comenta tratando de elegir las palabras correctas "No te ves muy tranquilo, más sabiendo que te gusta Gen"

Hubo silencio, no era un secreto a voces entre ellos tres que Senku estaba enamorado de Gen desde la secundaria. Congeniaban muy bien desde niños y su amistad iba creciendo hasta que algo en Senku cambio, cuando ya anhelaba más pasar el tiempo junto a Gen y cuando atesoraba los momentos en que él solo se quedaba junto a Gen en algún experimento o disfrutando del silencio mismo, pero al comenzar la preparatoria Gen rápidamente fue el chico más popular, obviamente por su belleza, por su facilidad de hacer amigos y por sus actos de magia y mentalismo, provocando que ambos no se pudieran ver tanto como antes. Cuando Yuzuriha y Taiju se dieron cuenta de los sentimientos de Senku por su amigo, este los hizo prometer nunca mencionarlo a Gen.

"Tal vez, pero es no cambia el hecho que Gen es libre de salir con quien quiera, saben de mi decisión y no cambiará"

"De eso no tenemos duda, pero...no nos gusta juzgar a nadie sin conocer, pero hemos escuchado rumores de que Gen no es del agrado de Sasaki, algo de que es mucho más popular que ella, por eso nos extrañó que fue ella quien lo invitó a salir"

"Bueno, ya lo descubrirá por su cuenta"

La pareja asintió y se limitaron a seguir con su almuerzo. El tiempo transcurrió, terminando las clases, yéndose a sus respectivas casas para alistarse e ir al festival, todos menos Senku.

Al llegar a casa, se dispuso a encerrarse en su cuarto y seguir con algunos cálculos de su próximo cohete, tarea que no avanzaba con éxito, no porque no supiera como hacerlos, sino porque algo de preocupación por Gen no lo dejaba de molestar.

"El es el mentalista, no yo, si decidió ir con ella, fue entonces por algo"

Siguió con sus cálculos, decidiendo tomar un descanso. Miró su reloj, eran las 7:30 p.m. 

"No tienes que preocuparte Senku" trato de convencerse a si mismo, para después verse a si mismo cambiar de atuendo y tomar una chaqueta.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Senku decidió ir al templo justo a la hora en que citaron a Gen, no era que estuviera preocupado por lo que pasaría entre Gen y Sasaki. 

Cuando lo vio, no pudo evitar jadear de la impresión. Gen vestía con una yukata púrpura, con líneas negras que se extendían al frente y detrás, acompañado de unas sandalias de madera. Yuzuriha tenía razón, se veía...magnifico.

"Espero que te diviertas mentalista" Sonrió melancólico y dio la vuelta, decidiendo entrar al festival sin que se diera cuenta Gen.

Camino por un rato más entre los puestos, todo estaba lleno de gente, colores y luces, realmente el ambiente era agradable y no pudo evitar pensar en disfrutar del lugar con Gen.

"¿Senku?" Escucho que lo llamaban detrás suyo, encontrándose con Yuzuriha y Taiju.

"¡Hola Senku-kun! Si decidiste venir al final ¿Estás solo?"

"Ah, si. Terminé pronto en casa, llegué desde hace una hora y media...Por cierto ¿Han visto a Gen? Se supone que igual estaría por aquí con su cita"

Taiju y Yuzuriha se miraron pensativos "Llegamos aquí temprano y no nos hemos topado con él"

"Seguro estará en algún puesto"menciona con optimismo Taiju

"Bueno, creo solo daré una vuelta más y me iré a casa"

"¿No quisieras acompañarnos Senku-kun?"

"Descuida, no quiero hacer mal tercio" Mencionó mientras se daba vuelta, dejando a la pareja avergonzada "Nos vemos en la escuela"

"¡Hasta luego Senku!" Escucho a Taiju gritar. 

'Tardaron cinco años en qué ambos se confesaran y ahora son pareja' Taiju tuvo el valor de arriesgarse y decirle sus sentimientos, pero era obvio que era mutuo el sentimiento entre ellos dos, el caso de él y Gen era totalmente diferente.

Llegando casi en la entrada vio a lo lejos que Gen aún seguía esperando. Se notaba algo cansado, seguramente por seguir de pie durante hora y media, volteando a todas partes.

Un sentimiento de irá inundó a Senku 'Seguramente lo dejo plantado a propósito, los rumores eran verdad entonces' pensó. 

Gen, a pesar de ser muy popular, había personas que lo admiraban, también había muchos que no lo soportaban por su forma superficial de ser con algunos, pero no lo hacía con malas intenciones, al contrario, era fácil para él detectar quienes mentían o querían algún beneficio, es por eso que solía ser así para no involucrarse con ellos. Se acercó a paso lento, aprovechando que la mirada de Gen estaba fija en el piso.

"Gen" mencionó con suavidad, siendo escuchado, ya que levantó si vista hacia Senku.

"¿Senku-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Lo mismo te pregunto...¿Pasó algo con Riko?"

"Por primera vez quise arriesgarme y conocer a nuevas personas sin juzgarlas, sospechaba que pudo haber sido una broma, no he escuchado buenos comentarios de ella, aún así quise intentar"

Al terminar de hablar, llegando un silencio incómodo. Senku sabía que era pésimo con las palabras, aún así no quería verlo tan mal, así que tomo su mano entrando juntos al festival.

"Senku-chan...Q-qué haces?"

"Aún no termina el festival y ya que ambos estamos aquí ¿Porqué no disfrutamos un poco?" Volteo a verle con una sonrisa radiante y sincera, asombrando a Gen, quién solo asintió feliz.

Caminaron entre los puestos. A diferencia del paseo de Senku en solitario, ahora acompañado de Gen se sentía diferente, se sentía especial, pareciendo que todo su alrededor era más radiante cuando Gen está con él.

"¡Senku-chan quiero intentar eso!" Gen grita emocionado, halando a Senku, no se habían soltado desde que entraron.

Era un puesto con yoyos de globos con agua. Gen pago por un intento.

"¿Seguro que puedes hacerlo?" Inquirió con burla "Para lograrlo, es necesario que tengas presente como funciona su física"

"Si voy a poder Senku-chan, no tenemos que ser científicos como tú para ganar algo como est..." El chapuzón de su globo hizo que no terminará su frase, su hilo se había roto apenas que el globo salió del agua.

"Esto no significa nada" Mencionó Gen mientras hacia pucheros.

"Te mostraré mentalista que esto también es ciencia" 

Senku paga por su turno, agachándose para intentar sacar un globo color lila con verde menta, sin darse cuenta que Gen lo observaba con cariño y admiración.

'Senku-chan, si te lo dijera ¿Me aceptarías?'

"¡Tenemos un ganador!" Grito el dueño del puesto, entregándole el globo a Senku.

"Te lo dije mentalista" dice mientras le entrega a Gen el premio.

"¿Es...para mí?"

"Pues claro, eras tú en primer lugar quién quería un globo ¿No?"

"Gracias Senku-chan" Lo recibe, acercándolo a su pecho "Tengo que compensarlo, ven Senku-chan"

"¿A dónde vam..." Gen toma su mano nuevamente y se escabullen entre las personas, adentrándose más al templo en una zona un poco más elevada y sin muchas personas"

"Aquí es~" El lugar tiene completa vista hacia todos los puestos del festival desde arriba, con el cielo despejado y la luna en todo su esplendor.

"Este lugar es perfecto Senku-chan"

"¿Perfecto para qué?" Justo terminando su frase, escuchan una explosión, alzando la vista y viendo como los fuegos artificiales llenan el cielo de colores, el espectáculo lo deja asombrado.

"¡Te dije que este lugar es perfecto!" Grita Gen debido a los sonidos de cada explosión.

Senku observa la sonrisa radiante de Gen y como los colores de los fuegos artificiales son reflejados en sus ojos y en su piel pálida bajo la luz de la luna. Lo sabe. Esta enamorado de su mejor amigo, de Asagiri Gen, el bastardo mago y mentalista. Por supuesto que eran celos los que sintió al enterarse de su cita y por un momento tuvo miedo de perderlo. ¿Será a caso muy cliché si decide en un escenario así...?

"Gen" El mencionado volteo a verlo "Dime Senku-chan"

Senku posó su mano sobre la mejilla izquierda de Gen, sorprendiéndolo y provocando un sonrojo en sus mejillas 'Que lindo'.

"¿Q-qué pasa?" '¿En serio estoy tartamudeando?'

Senku respiró hondo y con mirada severa, simplemente soltó.

"¡Me gustas mucho Gen! Salgamos en una cita"

"¿Qué?...¿QUEEEEE?"

"Lo que escuchaste, no lo diré de nuevo" desvía la mirada avergonzado.

"Prácticamente lo ordenaste, además no te he dado una respuesta, ¿Porqué das por seguro que aceptaré o que correspondo a tus sentimientos?"

Aquello sacudió a Senku, expresó sus sentimientos sin considerar los de Gen 'Parece que me equivoqué'

"Yo...lo siento Gen...no quiero incomodarte. O-olvidemos esto ¿Ok? Mejor regresemos, ya es tarde" Siente que se quiebra, por lo que decide dar vuelta encaminándose por dónde vinieron.

"¡Senku-chan, espera, lo siento!" Trata de detenerlo, corriendo hacia él '¿Qué haces? Solo se honesto y ya'

"Mentalista es mejor irnos pront..." Gen se coloca frente a él, quién lo toma de su camisa y lo jala para depositar un beso en sus labios, de forma algo dura y sin experiencia, solo eran sus labios unidos, pero transmitió perfectamente la respuesta de Gen.

Se separan lentamente, juntando sus frentes, respirando el mismo aire y espacio. Gen es el primero en hablar.

"También me gustas Senku-chan, mucho, siempre lo he hecho. Lo siento por decir eso, quería jugar un poco, pero olvidé que eres muy honesto"

"¡Eres un idiota! Me lo creí por completo"

"Por supuesto que sí Senku-chan~ soy un mentalista mentiroso al fin y al cabo...pero" posa sus manos en el cuello de Senku, acercándolo más "Si es verdad que me gustas mucho"

"Pero, ¿Porqué aceptaste salir con Riko?" No evito que esas palabras salieran con un deje de molestia.

"¡Si estabas celoso entonces! En parte si fue por lo que te dije en la entrada, pero también porque...de alguna manera quise tratar de reprimir sentimientos por ti. Somos mejores amigos desde hace años...y me dio miedo perder eso si confesaba mis sentimientos. 

"Yo...también no te dije nada por las mismas razones, pero, lo de hoy me dejo pensando en que si realmente estoy preparado para... verte con alguien más, se que no tengo derecho a retenerte y mucho menos prohibirte con quien salir...aunque ese mismo sentimiento me impulso a decírtelo"

"Te lo agradezco Senku-chan, fuiste más valiente que yo"

Ambos se sonrieron y se acercaron nuevamente para unirse en un otro beso, esta vez siendo correspondido por ambos, suave y lleno de todos los sentimientos reprimidos. Senku lo tomó de la cintura acercándolo aún más, profundizando el beso.

Se separaron una vez más por falta de aire, aún eran muy inexpertos. "¿Entonces...?" Preguntó Senku aún con dudas.

"Senku-chan ¿en serio? por su puesto que si quiero salir contigo, lo he estado deseando desde hace tiempo"

"¿Puede ser ahora?" Menciona Senku con un tono rosa en sus mejillas, Gen no puede evitar sonreír por la tierna escena.

"Pero si ya estábamos recorriendo el lugar"

"Pero no así" Senku toma nuevamente de la mano a Gen, esta vez entrelazando sus manos "Vamos mentalista"

Gen se siente con la libertad de sonrojarse y ser totalmente honesto con sus sentimientos y con Senku.

"Claro Senku-chan" Se acerca a su oído susurrandole "Te quiero mucho"

"Eso no hará que consigas comida gratis conmigo" 

"Oh vamos Senku-chan" Ambos se ríen, encaminándose nuevamente al festival, tomados de la mano y comenzando una nueva etapa uno al lado del otro.

"Yo también te quiero Gen"

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡Mi primera publicación en Ao3!! Y también mi primer aporta para el evento SenGen Week 2020
> 
> Puede haber errores e inconsistencias, no soy muy buena redactando, pero poco a poco iré mejorando con tal de poder aportar con más fics SenGen.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
